


Touch

by Beb



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb
Summary: Loki is touch starved. Tony knows just what to do.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the event of the Avengers (2012) where Loki and Tony meet in the Avengers Tower. Things are different from what is showed in the movie because I need some Frostiron feels in my life. Happy reading!

Tony knew it was a bad idea to confront the guy alone. Stupid and reckless. But he was Tony Stark, he'd always been known for being... stupid and reckless. Steve had told him that precisely this morning, and Rhodey the day before. Tony wasn't about to stop living up to his reputation now. He tilted his head fully backward, finally emptying his drink. He needed that. Something strong enough that'd help him get through this.

 _Getting drunk while facing your enemy. Way to go, Stark._ The voices in Tony's head sounded a whole lot like Fury. Tony didn't particularly like the dude for more than one reason, his always bossing around was one of them. He tossed the now-empty glass aside and made for the room's entrance.

Stupid and reckless and drunk (not that drunk) and all by himself. And he was about to face Earth's most threatening threat. Tony had a feeling in his chest this was going to be so much fun.

Finding Loki wasn't hard. Tony spotted the self-proclaimed god standing tall in the middle of the hall right away. There was the Scepter in Loki's hand and a ghostlike smile on Loki's face as he turned to face Tony, almost like he had been waiting for him.

Tony gulped, but recovered himself quickly with an acknowledgement nod, like he was a generous host welcoming another guest to a pool party. "Want a drink?" Tony then made for the bar, fully aware of Loki's predatory eyes watching his every move like a snake eyeing its prey.

(He tried not to let it show on his face, how spooked he was, and was grateful for the alcohol he had had. He needed it strong in order to deal with Loki)

Tony picked a bottle of bourbon and poured the liquor down on two glasses, one for Loki and one for himself. Obviously he wasn't expecting them to actually have a drink. His plan was to stall the whole things, hopefully until the rest of the team figured out how to stop what Loki had started.

Loki stalked towards, closer, Tony was suddenly very much aware of the height difference, how intimidating Loki was and how easily it would be for the deranged Trickster to snap his neck in two. He tried not to think about that and offered Loki a glass.

Loki did not take it (of course, he wouldn't) instead his gaze was devouring Tony alive. And if Loki reminded Tony of a snake before, this close, he looked more like a lion now; more dangerous, more unpredictable. And Tony was a lamb.

_Should've listened to the team when they told you this was a bad idea._

"Don't drink?" One of Tony's brows rose slightly, he still tried keeping it cool. "Fine then, suit yourself." He shrugged and brought the glass to his own mouth.

"You are," Loki's first breaking the silence almost made Tony flinch. His voice cold, like ice, it sent shivers down Tony's spine, but Tony kept his cool. "A very interesting creature, Anthony Stark."

"Yeah, well, I got that a lot," Tony chuckled charmingly. He may be spooked and irritated by the fact Loki got under his skin, but he'd long mastered the art of pretending like he was still the one in charge. (He was, wasn't he? Tony just had to convince himself that, even if it was hard. He got this, everything was still under his control, even if it sounded like a lie even in Tony's own head) He took another gulp of his drink, eyeing Loki playfully. "You sure you don't want some? Does Asgard have bourbon?"

What happened next happened in a flash. Loki was extremely fast. Tony didn't have time to react when the glass was knocked out of his hold and his wrist was suddenly in Loki's dreadful grip. Loki's nails dug into his skin, threatening to draw blood, and Loki's hold was strong enough it could break bones.

Still Tony kept a poker face. No, he wasn't going to give in.

"Enough with your game, Stark." Loki hissed, his face too close to Tony's liking, but tilting his head away meant sign of weakness and Tony knew better than to give Loki that satisfaction.

"What game?" Tony asked flatly. He ignored the way he so desperately wanted to try to yank his wrist free. Right now Loki wasn't twisting his bone or digging the nails in any harder, but it sure wasn't very comforting. Far from it. "I just... offered you a drink. No funny business."

Loki's lips peeled back into a snarl while Tony fought back the urge to gulp. He wasn't overly fond of the way Loki's shadow simply landed on him, making him feel somehow smaller. _The fucking Reindeer Games._

But it was the fact that they were so physically close to each other that allowed Tony to look him in the eye and see... fear? Vulnerability. That was what confused Tony greatly. Because the Loki that was portrayed on the news was the same Loki that fought them in Germany and that Loki, that Loki was a savage. A monster. This Loki, whose face was merely a couple inches away from Tony's, was the same Loki still, except that, being this close, Tony could see something — emotions, feelings — hidden in his eyes and it didn't feel right at all.

 _You are scared,_ the words almost slipped pass Tony's mouth. He held it and just looked.

Loki was scared. He hid it perfectly well, that Tony had to give it to him. But it didn't change the fact he was scared. Of what, Tony wouldn't know. Though he knew a victim of domestic abuse when he saw one; a lost and scared and injured soul. Which wasn't making any sense as to why someone so broken and hurt would wish to conquer a planet.

Unless that someone was a puppet.

The thought made Tony's stomach churn. Everything in him screamed wrong, wrong, wrong. _This is so wrong._

And Tony, a total reckless idiot, wouldn't have even realized what he was doing, hadn't it been for Loki's startle voice saying, "What are you doing?"

Tony blinked, as though he'd only just snapped himself out of his trance, and it wasn't until now that he realized what he was doing; he had his hand, the one that wasn't in Loki's tight grip, on Loki's face, basically caressing the cold skin with surprisingly tenderness.

As if the situation wasn't already strange enough, for some unknown reason, Tony didn't retract the hand cupping his cheek, and Loki didn't push him away. If anything it was Loki who looked... spooked and confused and terrified still.

"It's alright," Tony said. Or the words left his mouth on its own and he didn't know he'd said it aloud until he heard the sound of his own voice linger in the air. It was uncharacteristically soft. "It's okay," he said again. His fingers moved reflectively as he pushed away the strain of dark hair and tucked it behind Loki's ear, and Loki.... leaned into the touch. Tony could've sworn he felt the god relax against the palm of his hand as he seemed to be nuzzling into it, seeking more.

"What are you doing?" Loki repeated the question. The only difference was that this time his voice was small, barely audible, just a faint whisper. His eyes drifted close as he let Tony pet him deliberately. Eventually Loki's hand, that'd been gripping Tony's wrist, loosened until Tony was able to free the limb.

Maybe this was a stupid idea, too bold a move, and it could end whatever trance they'd created which might result in Loki killing Tony right on the spot, but Tony, carefully, slowly, with his free hand that wasn't busy petting Loki, began to ease the Scepter out of Loki's hand. His eyes glued to Loki's face as he cautiously pried the weapon from the Trickster's hold until it — the Scepter — found its new home in Tony's hand.

Which was... shocking to say the least. Tony was, more or less, overwhelmed by the fact he'd just unarmed Loki. But he refused to let the emotions, rushing through his veins, break this trance he'd somehow managed to put Loki in. Tony continued caressing Loki's face with Loki's eyes remained shut while he carefully placed the Scepter on the tabletop somewhere behind him, making sure he didn't make any noise in the process.

They couldn't stay like this forever. Tony eyed the couch not too far away. He debated for a short moment before he started guiding Loki towards said furniture.

Loki, thankfully, moved obediently, without a question, as Tony led him. Tony's hand around Loki's shoulders.

He set down first before pulling Loki down with him. The movement seemed to somehow spur something inside Loki, but not enough to make Loki attack, because Loki did say with uncertainty, "I shouldn't. I need -"

"Hush," Tony cut him off with a soft voice. And Loki listened.

His hand, still around Loki's shoulders, started pulling him down without too much force. Just a little push in which Loki followed willingly until his head now rested on Tony's lap and his legs curled in on himself.

The position was somewhat awkward, considering the height difference between the two of them. But somehow Loki managed to fit his whole body on Tony's lap as Tony consumed running his fingers through Loki's hair, massaging his scalp with just the right pressure that put the god at ease.

"What are you trying to do, Stark?" Loki chuckled quietly, wryly. Still he let Tony do whatever Tony was doing with his body.

"Just relax, okay?" Tony continued with his soft voice. "It's okay. You're okay,"

Loki made a noise in his throat, something that was close enough to a moan. He closed his eyes again and, Tony doubted Loki was aware of doing it, rubbed his head against Tony's hand as though asking for more. Like a cat patted by its favorite human.

Tony wasn't aware of it either, but he was smiling. A soft, genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked down at Loki who seemingly was starting to fall asleep on his lap.

This wasn't how Tony planned the event to go down at all, but here he was. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Tony never stopped playing with Loki's hair (as crazy as it sounded, doing so also brought him weird satisfaction, and Tony was enjoying this) After fifteen or twenty minutes had passed he noticed the way Loki's breathing evened out. Loki's expression relaxed and so were his muscles.

"I believe he's fallen asleep, sir." Spoke the voice of the AI from the ceiling.

"Huh," Tony gave a short reply. Looking at Loki in his most vulnerable, defenseless state, he looked kind of... peaceful, like a child. And Tony hadn't the faintest idea how to feel about that. Though, for some unknown reason, he didn't stop petting him with genuine fondness and kindness.

 _What's your story,_ the question echoed in Tony's head. _Who sent you here, Loki? Who hurt you? ___

__He had a feeling he was going to find out soon, but that feeling wasn't as surprising to Tony as the strong, sudden urge to protect this self-proclaimed god sleeping on his lap._ _

__"I won't let them hurt you anymore," Tony said, knowing Loki couldn't hear him, as he continued running his finger through Loki's hair._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you folks want more of me, I am also available on [Tumblr.](http://bebx.tumblr.com/) Come chat. The inbox is open there.


End file.
